Talk:Temple Of The Damned
Be aware of "Enchanted Daggers, spears, hammers" that haunt the 3rd floor, they can chew up your group in seconds. :I was @ +10 Bonus and ran into the last floor's southwest corner and end up -60% FAST. ::Yeah, whoever came up with this 3rd floor trash just didnt care and didnt test it out. They need to be unemployed.Palewook 12:35, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :::I beg to differ. Did this near perfectly, albeit with one human monk. 220.101.136.125 06:55, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Could each group on the third floor be trapped as they roam back and forth, one group at a time? Deadly Death Wish, 10 Oct 2007 :Lawl @ whiners above me. Did this in HM and only wiped once and that was because I aggroed a undead mob while inside a punch of poison towers. --Blue.rellik 06:57, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Instead of insulting people who are having trouble, could you edit the article to say how you beat this dungeon? I'm having no problems with the dungeon at all except those enchanted enemies are wiping my party. The article says this is doable with hero/hench party, but how and what strategy can be used to do this? The enchanted monsters are making heroes and hench just melt. 131.247.235.118 14:22, 7 November 2007 (UTC) most of the Enchanted weapons on the 3rd floor can be wallhugged around. the last group near the boss key is easy. there is a cove of sorts made of the right wall when walking into hall, so stand there when the weapons are all at the base of the stairs. then, as they ascend, hit them with something (spell, signet) anything not requiring line of sight. this will draw all of them up stairs, but only the melee weapons will be able to connect, spears and bows are caught on teh edge and can't hit your group based on your positioning. once the melee is down, you can charge the ranged weapons, or pick them off one at a time.--Uberxman1028 04:27, 22 November 2007 (UTC)uberxman1028 The room with the boss key gave me a lot of trouble for a while, my group was stuck at 60, wall hugging back to our deaths, when i came up with a sorts of plan (sorry for monologuing like this). first, i ran around the entire room, not aggroeing the steward, but close enough to reveal all the hidden foes. I also found that at the far side of the room, there are NO poison dart traps. so, by eliminating the ghosts one by one, and wall hugging, proceed around the room, killing all but the center group. once this is done, go back to the far side of the room again and either charge in, or try to pull the enemies. pulling will most often lead to them all coming, but there is still some damage they didn't have time to prepare for before the anticlimactic fight.--Uberxman1028 04:27, 22 November 2007 (UTC)uberxman1028 My comment that I will make will insult you probably because it's true but it is not it's intention. Guys, become better at the game, use good skills and whatnot. I can't possibly see how you can have trouble here, only prepping I did was bring Judge's Insight and Mending Touch for my war, I left everything else the same. Then again I will sound arrogant but I do consider myself a decent player, I use skillbars that don't suck, I know who to target first and I learn how to change my skills depending on the situation. Honestly I bet most of you sillies use elementalists right? Lawl. I haven't used a ele in EotN since forever. Spiteful Spirit is better than any ele in EotN. Remember that. --Blue.rellik 04:34, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Nothing worng with eles, i completed eotn in nm and hm, easy with my ele, i know you arent trying to be insulting but your turn of phrase kinda gave me the feeling you were a bit, no offence by the way. Clouddyl 20:51, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :I didn't phrase what I meant clearly, eles are quite poor damage in HM. Yes they can still kill things fine but since everything has much higher armour, armour-ignoring damage is generally the best killer (stuff necros thrive with) Blue.rellik 04:21, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::When it comes to damage HM-wise, eles pretty much rule, such as in Slaver's HM. Also, you haven't considered the NF fire elites (SF and SH). Damage-wise you can't match that with a necro.--99.235.13.74 02:08, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::Learn the game mechanics before arguing with me Blue.rellik 03:13, 3 May 2008 (UTC) I have had a different problem than the rest of you. When you try getting to the main bosses room you have to run thru the room with all the fire shooting at you. I lose a few henchies whenever I try this. Is there a way to disable the fire? :I don't think so, run quickly. May want to use AoM or Extinguish RT | Talk 23:28, 31 December 2007 (UTC) How many deldrimor points is there between the three floors? I've just realized I've jumped 2 ranks in Deldrimor by doing these runs.--Kibluar 01:22, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Ahaha Sucks to be Vista! --Gimmethegepgun 22:55, 27 January 2008 (UTC) i fricking hope they fix this damn bug i can't do this quest and i have vista its really annoying -_- Bug sometimes on the first floor, b4 entering the second floor, a restless spirit get stuck behind the door and therefore, the door dosnt open. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 209.107.116.73 (talk • ) 04:43, 19 March 2008 (UTC). Repeatable? i took the reward, and i couldnt get the quest again? do i have to rezone? 11:44, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes. --Wolfie (talk| ) 00:01, 9 July 2008 (UTC) SO Flinkin' LAME Note: "If you attempt to take this quest AFTER killing the last boss and collecting your carving, Gron will not provide the "accept" option for the quest. You must have the quest in your log at the time of completing the dungeon. " This means that if your party leader takes the quest and initiates it, you can't get the reward for turning in the carving. This such complete CRAP it's not even funny. In short: Each person in your party must explicitly take the quest before going into the dungeon. It's only 1500gp, so it's not a big hairy deal, but it's still friggin' obnoxious and asininely stupid. -- 03:22, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Isn't that the same for every other dungeon in the game? (T/ ) 10:47, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. 13:23, 24 January 2009 (UTC)